Kaleidoscope
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: YuuRam//Berbagai warna dalam sebuah teropong , seperti cerita mereka//entah shou-ai atau friendship, saya juga gak ngerti//Multichap, Drabble 3/12
1. 1st Kaleidoscope

KALEIDOSCOPE

_a Kyou Kara Maoh Multichap Drabble_

disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maoh © Tomo Takabayashi.

**1****st**** Kaleidoscope.**

"Uhh, capek," ujar Yuuri. Pria berambut hitam itu terlihat kehabisan nafas setelah berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi Istana _Covenant, _sekedar olahraga pagi. Ternyata ikut di klub _baseball _tidak menjamin bahwa ia cukup atletis untuk tidak kelelahan saat berlari.

"Henna-choko," kata Wolfram, memandang Yuuri sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya melecehkan, namun terselip kepedulian sang pemuda berambut pirang itu kepada _tunangannya_. "Masa segitu aja udah kecapean, sih? Dasar henna-choko"

"Uhh, aku kan bukan kamu, Wolfram," ujarnya sambil terengah-engah. Sambil mengatur nafasnya , ia lalu berkata, "Dan jangan panggil aku 'henna-choko', tahu!"

Wolfram lalu memandang Yuuri dengan muka merengut kesalnya. Seperberapa detik kemudian, ia pun tertawa. _Betul-betul_ tertawa lepas, seakan-akan tak ada beban sebagai salah satu keturunan keluarga bangsawan Von Bielefeld.

Semakin Wolfram tertawa, Yuuri pun semakin _ngambek_ sehingga Yuuri pun semakin merengut. "Memang kenapa sih, kok ketawa?"

"_Tidak apa-apa, henna-choko. Aku hanya suka melihat tampang merengutmu."_

Kata-kata itu bagaikan mantra saja. Rasanya Yuuri merasa jauuh, jauuuh lebih baik. Begitu juga Wolfram. Mereka berdua tersenyum kecil bersamaan, tidak seperti biasanya yang sering kali bertengkar macam kucing dan tikus hendak kawin.

"Oh ya," tanya Yuuri, merasa jarang mendengar tawa Wolfram. Setahunya anak bungsu dari keluarga Von Bielefeld , biasanya ia cenderung _jaim_ dan tidak tertawa selepas ini. ".. aku tahu ini mungkin privasi... tapi.. apakah kamu merasa tertekan karena kebangsawananmu?"

Pemuda itu diam sejenak. Hendak memilih kata-kata, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia seharusnya tak perlu menutupi dirinya dengan topeng kebangsawanannya lagi kepada Yuuri. _Tunangannya._

Ia lalu mengangguk satu ketukan. Dilanjutkannya dengan berkata, "Aku rasa, iya. Keluarga bangsawan itu selalu disorot oleh orang banyak. Harus tampil sempurna, harus menjadi panutan bangsa, bla bla bla." Wolfram lalu menarik nafas lagi, merasa agak berat untuk membaginya. Dirinya memang sejatinya seorang _introvert_, lebih suka menyimpan keluh-kesahnya di dalam kotak pandoranya sendiri.

Dan herannya, setahu Wolfram, setiap ia bercerita pada orang lain, biasanya ada saja komentar-komentar macam "kasihannya", atau "yah, itu memang nasib, terima saja", dan sejenisnya. Tapi, kali ini, ia tak mendengar komentar apapun. Yuuri hanya menatapnya lembut, sebuah tatapan yang (sebenarnya) Wolfram sukai. Dan tatapan itu sudah cukup berbicara, bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

Lalu terdengar bunyi bel, memberi tahu semua pasukan Shinmakoku untuk berkumpul. Wolfram pun bergegas menuju lapangan. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Yuuri dan berkata, "Sampai nanti, henna-choko."

Yuuri sebenarnya ingin langsung menyumpal mulut Wolfram, tapi karena pria itu sudah keburu berlari tak bisa dikejar lagi, Yuuri pun melambaikan tangannya saja. Sesekali berdamai. _Cukup sesekali_. Yah, namanya tunangan, sebaiknya mereka harus mencoba untuk sesekali menjadi pasangan harmonis, kan?

.

.

"Eh, kenapa sekarang Wolfram jadi terlihat lebih 'cerah', ya?" kata seorang prajurit, memperhatikan pimpinan mereka yang biasanya cenderung galak.

"Iya juga, sihh..."

Sementara Wolfram yang diam-diam mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil. _Yuuri-_nya lah yang telah mengubahnya.

**not to be continued but not to be ended *LOL***

Author's note:

Thanks to **Hyuu **yang telah mendorong saya untuk ngebikin fic YuuRam ini. Meski abal, tolong diterima dengan senang (?) hati. Fic ini nantinya akan jadi kumpulan _**drabble yang (nyaris) tidak berhubungan**_ supaya saya gak terlalu puyeng kalau harus update. Jadi mungkin gak rajin update, sih :-P.

Maaf akan kegajeannya, dan juga mungkin ketidakjelasan cerita ini karena sangat pendek.


	2. 2nd Kaleidoscope

KALEIDOSCOPE

_a Kyou Kara Maoh Multichap Drabble_

disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maoh © Tomo Takabayashi.

a/n sebentar: Akhirnya… setelah fic ini mendekam di _notes_nya HP.. berhasil saya salin juga ke komputer ^^.

**2****nd**** Kaleidoscope.**

"Ajari aku main _baseball_!"

Ucapan simpel dari pemuda cantik berambut pirang itu sukses membuat sanng _hennacho__ko_, Yuuri Shibuya, tidak konsen, berakibat bola yang dilempar oleh Conrad kepadanya sukses ditangkap ... oleh wajahnya.

Seakan tak peduli pada nasib apes sang tunangan, Wolfram pun segera berteriak lagi bak penjaja di pasar. "Hennachoko~~~, pokoknya ajari aku SEKARANG!" Sungguh takkan hilang keegoisan bungsu Von Bielefeld, membuat Yuuri ogah-ogahan bangkit, lalu mengambil bola, setelah itu mengambil _gloove _milik Conrad. "Maaf," ucapnya meringis, sementara Conrad hanya bisa tersenyam-senyum melihat drama adiknya dengan sang _Maoh._

Senyum tipis tersungging dari Wolfram, tanda kemenangan absolutnya.

* * *

"….Jadi dalam _baseball_, ada _catcher, pitcher, _dan _batler_. Fungsi catcher adalah menangkap bol-"

"Sudah, gak usah teori terus. Bosan, tahu. Sudah, langsung dimulai saja," kata Wolfram, memotong narasi teori panjang Yuuri. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam, menunjukkan keangkuhan dan intelegesia sang pemilik mata. Ia lalu berkata "Jadi kita main di posisi _catcher _dan _pitcher_, kayak kamu dan Conrad biasanya lakukan, bukan?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk sekali. Setidaknya kalau Wolfram sudah mengerti, ia tak butuh menjelaskannya lagi, kan? Capek juga bukan, mulutnya harus mengajari teori yang jumlahnya seabrek tentang _baseball _itu. Gila, memangnya Yuuri itu guru olahraga, apa?

"Baiklah, ayo segera kita mulai!" sergah Yuuri tersenyum. Mereka pun bergegas menuju lapangan Istana _Covenant_, sembari membawa _gloove _dan bolanya.

* * *

PLAK!

Bola _baseball_ itu sukses mengenai muka Wolfram, menjadikan laki-laki itu malu sendiri menjadi konsumsi publik. Setidaknya, konsumsi penghuni istana.

"Lain kali konsentrasi," kata Yuuri, tidak berniat menolong Wolfram, meski juga tak ingin mengejeknya.

Setelah bangkit dan mengambil lagi bolanya, Wolfram pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar sambil berkata, "Uuuh, awas ya, nanti kubalas!" Seulas senyum pun ia sunggingkan saat akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Yuuri merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya

"Uuuh, Wolfram!"

Dan derai tawa pun terdengar dari lapangan.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, jangan heran jika ada pemuda _double-black_ bersama seorang laki-laki berambut pirang terlihat di lapangan Istana _ Covenant _, lempar-lemparan bola. Seringkali terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari mereka, baik keluhan-keluhan kecil, tawa, maupun teriakan puas.

Yah, dan akhinya, jauh di dalam hati, Wolfram pun tersenyum puas. Setidaknya ia tak perlu cemburu lagi dengan Yuuri yang sering sekali bermain _baseball_ bersama Conrad. Toh kini ia bisa ikut menemani tunangannya yang satu itu.

**not to be ended but not to be continued ^^**


	3. 3rd Kaleidoscope

**Kaleidoscope**

_A Kyou Kara Maoh multichap drabble_

Disclaimer: Anda tentu masih sadar bahwa ini bukan punya saya, kan XD? It's Tomo Takabayashi's

**3****rd**** Kaleidoscope**

"J-j-jaangaa~~nnn!"

Kejar-kejaran ala kucing dan tikus (atau kucing dan anjing?) ini sepertinya adalah rutinitas bagi semua penghuni Istana _Covenant_. Entah kejar-kejaran antara Gwendal dan Anissina..

.. atau yang terjadi sekarang ini, Shibuya Yuuri dan Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Dua orang yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk terus membuat ricuh istana selama keajaiban belum terjadi.

Conrad, melihat dari lapangan tempat para prajurit berlatih, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. _Kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka ributkan, ya?_, begitu pikir pria itu, menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi di koridor istana saat ini.

"J-jangan, Wolfram, JANGAN!"

Teriakan Yuuri kembali membahana di setiap sudut Istana Covenant. Teriakan memohon putus asa, seperti seseorang yang hendak dimutilasi saja, yang tampaknya tidak digubris oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Sudah, Yuuri. Jangan khawatir. Hasilnya pasti fantastik."

Itu dia. Suara Wolfram Von Bielefeld yang tampaknya tidak memiliki belas kasihan kepada sang korban. Atau _mungkin_, tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya hanya akan membuat sang tunangan semakin tersiksa, mengingat ia memang sebagai anak bungsu selalu diperhatikan, bukan ia yang memerhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

"Kumohon, Wolfram. Ja-ngaaaan," suara nyaris kehabisan nafas itu kini memohon dengan pelan, berharap lamat-lamat meski rasanya yang bisa dilakukan hanya pasrah. Pasrah karena sepertinya pikiran Wolfram tidak akan mungkin mendengarkan permintaan sekali-seumur-hidupnya. Err, oke, sedikit hiperbola, tapi di saat-saat seperti ini, Yuuri merasa sebegitu terdesaknya sehingga ia berharap bahwa jika Wolfram tidak mengejarnya saat ini, ia takkan meminta apa-apa lagi.

"Hennachoko, tenang aja, gambarnya pasti keren."

Beberapa pelayan mulai ber "oo" panjang. Wolfram rupanya hendak melukis wajah Yuuri, dan tentu saja, karena Wolfram bukanlah seorang pelukis professional, jelas hasilnya jauh dari yang diharapkan. Dan yang lebih tragis lagi bagi Yuuri, Wolfram bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tak berbakat melukis, sehingga Wolfram terus memaksa tunangannya itu untuk menjadi model lukisannya.

"Tapi, Wolfram, kau sudah punya _ribuan_ gambarku!" kata Yuuri, sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ok, kedua kali hiperbola. Tentu saja Wolfram tidak menggambar Yuuri sebanyak yang diucapkan pemuda dengan warna mata dan rambut hitam gelap itu, tapi yaa.. memang sudah cukup banyak gambar Wolfram yang menggunakan Yuuri sebagai modelnya.

"Ya, kau kan juga cuma harus diam saja, apa susahnya, sih?" tanya Wolfram, sementara kini tangannya sudah menyeret Yuuri yang hanya bisa pasrah kepada takdir.

* * *

"Selesai!"

Terdengar dua hela nafas lega. Wolfram: karena sekali lagi bisa menggambar keimutan sang tunangan. Yuuri: karena ia terbebas dari tugas 'menjadi model gambar buruk'.

"Gimana, gambarnya bagus gak, Yuuri?" tanya Wolfram cepat sambil menunjukkan lukisannya.

Yuuri sendiri hanya bisa _sweatdropped_ melihat lukisan abstrak ala Wolfram itu…

….tapi ia tak berani mengungkapkannya langsung.

"Err, lumayan."

_Setidaknya aku tidak akan dimarahi Wolfram_, pikirnya sembari meletuskan jawaban itu.

_Dan setidaknya aku tidak akan menyakiti hatinya_.

~**not to be ended but not to be continued~**

a/n: Udah lama saya gak apdet? Maka itu saya apdet XD. Terimalah fic nista ini dengan sepenuh hati dan jika anda menerima fic nista ini sepenuh hati, reviewlah =P


End file.
